


First Meetings

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 4, Headcanon, Leo and Guang-hong meeting for the first time, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Yuri on ice anniversary event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: It's Guang-Hong's debut in the senior division and also his first time in America which of course means that he is nervous. However, Phichit has an idea of who can make him feel more at-ease even when he can't be there.Or,My headcannon of how Leo and Guang-Hong met.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up a day late with a leoji fanfic and a cold*  
> Hey guys!  
> So this is my submission for day four of the Yuri on ice anniversary event, The prompts were Yuri on Ice/Music and I chose to go with the "music" prompt. I mean I guess it isn't really about music but, when I saw the music prompt I automatically thought about Leo so yeah.  
> By the way I don't think this turned out as good as my other fics but as I said before, I feel like i'm dying but I wanted to get this out for you guys.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :D

It was Guang-Hong’s first ever competition in the senior skating division that he had to travel to another country to compete in. The competition was in America, California to be more precise, and with it being the first time the china native had ever been there he was nervous and intimidated. 

Guang-hong was sitting in the stands during his lunch and was eating the snacks that he had packed while scrolling through his Instagram, looking at the new photos that Phichit had posted about an hour ago. Phichit is a good friend that the Chinese boy had met at the first qualifier that he had attended about three weeks ago. It started out with the Thai boy introducing himself and asking for guang- hong to take a selfie with him, then they exchanged phone numbers and they have been chatting with each other ever since. 

Speaking of talking to Phichit, it seems that he is receiving a video call invite from the Thai boy. Guang-hong pressed the green button to accept the call and watched as his screen filled with an image of Phichit leaning against the barrier of what could only be assumed as his home rink in Detroit. In the background he could see Phichit’s coach talking to a black haired boy with blue rimmed glasses.

“Hi Phichit!”

“Hey guang! How are you doing?”

“I’m doing ok, just taking a break from practice.”

“Same here. So how are you feeling about being in America for the first time, especially for your second qualifier of your senior debut?” 

“…Well I was feeling a little nervous, but now my nervousness has been increased ten-fold. Thanks for that…”

“Oh c’mon, it’s not that bad! Plus I’m sure that you’ll do great as usual!” He assured with a patented thousand-watt Phichit Chulanont smile.

“I mean, I don’t know it’s just all so new. I mean what if the nerves get to me and I flub my jumps or what if my mind just goes blank and I completely forget my routine or something.  
”  
“Now you’re just being overly dramatic, nothing like that will happen and you know it.”

“But-“

“You know what, you need something to clear and relax your mind… and I think I know exactly what will help. Do me a favor and look behind you.”

“Umm, ok…” The brown haired boy turned around and spotted another boy behind him, with brown hair longer and darker than his own, caramel colored skin and brown eyes that were staring right at him, or maybe at something behind him. 

The Chinese boy was a little taken aback by that discovery but he just turned his back to the new boy who… looked somewhat familiar.

“LEO!!!”

Guang-hong jumped at the loud yell that erupted from his phone, and then he jumped again when he realized that the other boy was now, without a doubt, looking directly at him.

“LEO DE LA IGLESIA!!! OVER HERE!!”

Guang-hong looked back to his phone and shushed the older boy. “Phichit! Sto-“

“I knew I heard my name being called, but I didn’t expect to see you Chulanont. So what’s up?” Asked the other boy who had hopped down the few rows of bleachers between them and plopped down into the seat right next to the Chinese boy who couldn’t help but think how the other boy looked even better up close, then blush because of his own thoughts.

“Nothing much, just talking to my friend Guang-hong. My friend who I was just trying to reassure that he would do absolutely great at the qualifier today. Don’t you think so Leo?”  
Leo just looked over at the Chinese boy and smirked. “I think he’ll do fine as long as he keeps up the good work and performances.” The other guy then winked in his direction which made him blush and look away in response. 

“Oh, so you guys know each other already?” The two boys looked back to the phone and back at their mutual friend.

“Well not really, I have just seen him compete before and I watched him during the qualifiers but other than that we haven’t gotten to talk much-”

“Well then I guess I’ll let you guys get acquainted! I’ll be cheering you guys on from here and I’m sure you both will do great, good luck!!” With that Phichit hung up leaving Leo and Guang-hong alone. 

It was a minute before Leo broke the silence. “Sooo, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Leo De La Iglesia; it’s nice to meet you!” He then proceeded to hold a hand out to the lighter haired boy.

“Uh, it’s nice to meet you too; my name is Guang-hong but… I guess you already knew that…” Guang-hong tentatively reached for Leo’s hand and grabbed it so they could shake hands.

“Yeah I guess I did my research on the tough competition for this season. “

“Tough competition?”

“Of course, your routines are absolutely amazing and the music for them both is awesome!”

The Chinese boy blushed slightly. “Th-thanks, that’s really nice of you.”

“It’s no problem; I truthfully meant all of it. So, have you ever been around here before?”

“Uhh no, this is my first time being in America actually.”

“Well then since we have some time before tonight’s competition, why don’t we go on a tour of the town? I happen to live around here so I can show you around to all the good places around here. Is that ok?” 

Leo stood up and held out his hand once again for the other boy to take. Meanwhile Guang-hong looked up at him from where he was still seated for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded taking Leo’s hand. “That actually sounds like fun!” He said with a bright smile.

Somehow Guang-hong knew that he would have a good time with his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read my little fic, it means a lot!  
> As always Kudos and constructive criticism/comments are always welcome and appreciated!!  
> I have a Tumblr now! You can find and follow me at Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo where I link my fics and blog about all my fandoms. :D  
> So even though I am a day behind for now I plan on writing stories for each day of this event! So I will see you guys tomorrow!!  
> P.S. I am so happy that you guys liked my other fics, they have gotten so many hits and kuddo's and just seeing that nearly cured me of any ailments I have!! Thank you guys so much!!! :D <3  
> ~Kim :P


End file.
